


Free Real Estate

by quarktrinity



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Like Major Teen Drama, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, teen drama, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarktrinity/pseuds/quarktrinity
Summary: Chloe and Jake break up for the first time at the end of their freshman year at Middleborough High School, and Dustin decides to slide right in.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Dustin Kropp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Free Real Estate

Dustin never liked Jake and Chloe’s relationship in his freshman year at Middleborough.

He liked Jake and Chloe as people _individually,_ but together… it made him upset. And it wasn’t even because they didn’t make each other happy. It was because Dustin felt left out. Jake took up all of Chloe’s attention, and Chloe took up all of his. And Dustin wanted it to end already.

So, maybe once Jake and Chloe started having fights and coming to Dustin to complain about the other, he didn’t exactly play the role of the couple’s therapist. And maybe he made up a few things to throw in to fuel the flames, but it’s not like he started the fighting.

_“Ugh, can you believe him?! Jake is really pissing me off lately.”_

Yeah, he’s such a jackass, right? Y’know, Chloe, he called you a slutty Godzilla the other day.

_“Chloe is seriously driving me up the wall. I can’t believe you and her are friends.”_

Oh, Jake, tell me all about it. Come over, let’s talk about your shitty girlfriend over pasta.

He felt like Emperor Palpatine, playing the game, puppeteering both sides of the war until the whole thing burns to the ground. Except, he hardly had to do any puppeteering. Just a lie or two here, a nudge there.

Until it finally happened. Chloe and Jake had a massive fight in the lunchroom on the very last day of school.

It was awesome. Like, biblically.

“I’m so fucking _done_ with your shit, Chloe! Do you think I actually care about all this drama you get yourself into?!”

“Maybe I wouldn’t get into so much drama if you had any spare time for your girlfriend between being president of every fucking club at this school!”

“So you expect me to not follow my passions?!”

“You can’t date someone if you’re gonna complain about needing to follow your ‘passions’, Jake!!”

Holy shit, does anyone have any popcorn?

The argument escalated into a screaming match that caught the whole cafeteria’s attention. Oh, boy, this is gonna be good.

“Well if that’s how you feel, maybe we should just break up!!”

“Way ahead of you!!” Chloe turned on her heel and stormed off. …Wait, where is she even going?

Jake watched her go, balling up his fists and pursing his lips. Dustin got up from their table and stood by his side. “…Wow.”

Jake sighed and hung his head, staring at the floor. “What a way to end the year, right? Sorry you had to see that.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Dustin playfully punched his shoulder. Y’know, like, bros. “I’m here if you need anything.”

Jake turned his head towards Dustin and smiled at him. It took Dustin a second to smile back. Jake wrapped his arms around Dustin and hugged him tight. “Thanks, buddy.”

 _Oh God. Fuck, even his hugs are perfect._ Dustin felt so warm, and safe, and Jake smelled like nachos, and his arms are so toned and _fuck-_ “Y-Uh-Yeah, no problem, dude.”

“Wanna come over after school?”

 _Yes._ “Uh, is that you asking for free booze?”

“I just need my friend, dude.” _He needs me!_ “...But booze would be nice, if that’s okay.”

Dustin chuckled. “I’ll give you the heartbroken friend discount.”

“Thanks, Dust.”

They’ve been hugging for a long time, Jesus Christ.

Dustin kinda liked it, though.

* * *

Dustin took the bus with Jake to his house. Jake was only 15, so he didn’t have a car yet, but he told Dustin that he signed up for a Driver’s Ed class so he could get a license right after his next birthday. Dustin didn’t tell him that it was a bit more complicated than that, mostly because he got distracted by Jake looking excited and how close they were sitting in the very back of the bus.

And then Chloe was texting him.

[New Message from: chloe???? chloe.]

>Me, Brooke, and Jenna are going to the mall, do you wanna come? You’re still an honorary girl, you know.

‘Honorary girl’ was a title Chloe gave to Dustin for the sake of bringing him to sleepovers with her friends. If he was a normal guy, Dustin would be offended, but he’s secure enough in his masculinity, so he takes it as a compliment.

More importantly, though, he couldn’t just tell Chloe he was hanging out with Jake. That broke, like, every rule of feminism. Friends don’t hang out with their friends’ exes, apparently. On the other hand, Jake made Dustin feel warm and happy, and he kind of liked that more than he feared betraying Chloe’s trust. So…

shit, im sorry!! i kinda got wrapped up in a post-school year party kinda thing<

>What? I never heard about that, can I come?

_Shit._

well its kinda an all guys thing?<

>Even better lmao

a gay guys thing<

>Ohhh. Yeah ok I don’t wanna be one of those girls lol. Have fun ;)

_Oh, I will._

haha ok. sorry again that i cant come, i hope you have a good time!<

Wow, that actually worked. And just in time for Jake to lead Dustin off the bus as it slowed down at his stop.

Jake was one of _those_ kids. Like, the kids you can’t believe you’re lucky enough to be friends with. The kids who live in a rich neighborhood but aren’t pricks. The kids who notice you, somehow. Which made Dustin wanting him a no-brainer. The guy’s as close to perfection as any human could get.

And now that Chloe’s given up any claim to him, well…

_It’s free real estate._

To be honest, this whole situation really fell into his lap. He hardly had to do anything, he simply… didn’t try to stop it at all. And it’s not like it was _his_ idea to go to Jake’s house. That was all Jake’s idea. _Gee, it’s almost like… Hey, Chloe, what’s that wrapped around my finger? Oh, gosh, it’s your ex! Now, how on earth did that happen?_

The witty remark made Dustin smirk just as Jake brought him to his door.

The Dillinger household was an impressive sight. Two stories of the best place to have a party ever, since his parents were never home (for reasons Dustin was sworn to secrecy over), but the best part? Dustin basically had permanent access to it. Jake’s house was always better when no one else is in it, though. When it’s just you and him.

_Yeah~_

Dustin realized at this point that he’s been tuning out Jake talking about something. Fuck, what is he saying?

“-But, personally, I’m more excited for the racquetball scene-”

Oh, okay, it’s sports. Tuning out again.

Jake opened his door and held it open as Dustin walked in, Jake following him shortly after and closing the door behind him as he continued rambling. _God, he’s cute when he’s excited._ Dustin wasn’t going to cut him off, so he just sat down on Jake’s couch and waited for him to finish.

Jake emphasized some point he was making by pantomiming swinging a baseball bat and watching the ball fly. “-And the crowd goes ‘HOME RUN!! LET’S GO ORCAS!!’” He pumped his fists in the air.

Dustin wasn’t sure if he was confused, amused or just turned on. Probably all three.

“-And that’s how I won our last baseball game!” Jake finally looked at Dustin. The eye contact between them was trivial, but so perfect at the same time. “...You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

Dustin smiled. “No, but it’s nice to see you happy.”

Jake smiled back. “You’re nice.” He sat down next to Dustin and casually set his arm over Dustin’s shoulder, which made him tense up before quickly calming down. “So…” Jake began. “Did you bring the booze?”

“Jeez, ask me to dinner first.” Dustin laughed and carefully grabbed his backpack without disturbing Jake’s arm over his shoulder. He unzipped the back pocket and pulled out a bottle of vodka. “Twenty bucks.”

Jake pouted. “I thought I was getting the heartbroken friend discount.”

“You are. Do you know what I normally charge people?”

“I don’t think I want to.” Jake took his arm off of Dustin’s shoulder- _No, put it back-_ and took out his wallet (He had baseball cards in there, Dustin noticed. What a dork.). He folded through a few bills before taking out a twenty and handing it to Dustin.

Dustin traded the bottle of vodka for the twenty, relishing the split second where his and Jake’s hands touched. Yes, he realizes how cliche that is, but he figured that 14-year-olds are allowed and obligated to have stupid crush-y thoughts.

Jake got up from the couch and got a pair of glasses from his cupboard, setting them on the kitchen counter. He looked towards Dustin and raised his eyebrows, as if to say _“Aren’t you coming?”_

 _Oh, right._ Dustin got up and joined Jake by the counter.

“Here’s to summer, right?” Jake raised his glass a few inches above the surface of the counter.

Dustin grabbed the other glass and smiled. “Summer.” He gently clinked his glass against Jake’s. Their fingers bumped against each other again.

Jake brought his glass to his lips and downed the whole thing in one go. After watching him intently, Dustin repeated the motion.

“Come on,” Jake wiped his lip. “Wanna play a game?”

“What kind of game?”

“Like, uh…” Jake absent-mindedly ran his index finger across the bottom of his chin in thought. “...Oh!” His face lit up. “We could play Uno, except every time someone takes a card, they take a shot.”

Dustin cocked an eyebrow. “Didn’t you play that at your Christmas-Sorry, I mean- Your ‘Winter Holiday’ party last December?”

“Yes, and it’s a great game.”

“...I _guess.”_ Dustin got a flashback to when he got the receiving end of a Wild Draw Four card, and had to take four shots in quick succession. He didn’t even remember how most of that night went.

“Come on!” Jake grabbed the bottle and glasses and ran over to the living room, setting them up on the coffee table. “You know where my card games are, right?”

“Yeah, hold on,” Dustin ventured over to the hallway. On one side, there was the bathroom, on the other, a closet. He opened the closet door and scanned its insides, searching for the card game. The main issue he was facing was the fact that Uno is contained in a very small box, and this closet was a fucking mess. “Jake, did something explode in your closet? I can’t find anything in here.”

Dustin heard Jake’s footsteps get closer, until he appeared behind him. “Oh, sorry, I haven’t gotten around to cleaning up around here.” And then Jake was bending over and blindly moving coats back and forth, his and Dustin’s waists pressed together in the doorframe.

It was agonizing, and yet, Dustin didn’t want it to end.

After about ten seconds of _that,_ Jake’s hand returned, gripping a black and red box.

“You got it!” Dustin cheered.

Jake laughed and caught his balance as he closed the closet door. “I got it!” He grabbed Dustin’s hand- _Ah-_ and dragged him back into the living room, sitting down on the floor, next to the coffee table, where the vodka and the glasses were set up nicely.

Dustin sat across from him, making sure not to sit too close, but close enough to feel safe and happy.

Jake shuffled the deck of cards and dealt each of their hands. “You mind if I go first?”

“Oh, sure.” Dustin glanced at all his cards, taking in what he had. By the time he looked back at the table, Jake had set down a blue seven card.

_Blue seven… Do I have any blues or sevens…?_

Dustin checked his hand again.

_…_

_…Oh my fucking God._

He scrunched up his face and took a card from the deck. Jake stared at him. “Oh shit, what?”

“Don’t rub it in.”

“You know what this means, right?”

“Yes.” Dustin poured himself a shot and drank it.

“You know, you have to keep drawing cards until you get one you can play.” Jake wore a shit-eating grin.

Dustin loved it.

He looked down at the card he drew. _...Goddammit._ He scowled and drew another card, then another, until he finally got a blue card on his third draw in total. Dustin played the card and took three shots.

Here’s the thing.

Dustin’s been drinking for two years now, and he thought he’d build up a bit of resistance eventually, but it just never happened. It might have something to do with his… _stature…_ or maybe he just has bad genetics, but he’s heard Jake call him a “lightweight” a few times over the years. It took him a while to realize that “lightweight” was not referring to his actual weight.

He’s had, like, five shots at this point, but it’s only been a few minutes, so he’s mostly fine. But, as the game went on, and the both of them started taking more shots, and their hands started getting thinner, Dustin began to feel his brain get fuzzy. Just a little bit.

The game had been going on for twenty minutes when Dustin had found himself a secret weapon, and Jake set down a red three. Dustin unleashed the gates of hell and set down a Wild Draw Four card.

Jake gasped. “No-”

That gasp was adorable, Dustin decided. He smirked. “Draw, Jacob.”

Jake frowned, drew four cards, then proceeded to drink four shots. He looked at his new hand and set a card down.

Dustin felt a laugh escape his mouth, and he bit his lip to keep himself from laughing more. He couldn’t help it, Jake was just funny!

Wait. No, this was bad. Dustin knew he got really giggly when he started to get drunk. The stages of Kropp Intoxication included:

1) Giggliness  
2) General confusion and stupidity  
3) Everything is fucking hilarious, re: Giggliness  
4) Wanting to make out with some boy right now please  
5) More goddamn giggling  
6) Sleepiness, leading into:  
7) Lights out.

Stage one has begun.

“You know…” Jake rearranged the cards in his hand. “We don’t hang out as much as we used to. I kinda miss having one-on-one time with you.”

Dustin looked up at Jake. "Oh, uh… Yeah, I miss it too. We really only hang out at parties and stuff."

"Popularity is a curse and a blessing." Jake nodded. "Hey, let's try and hang out a lot this summer. Y'know, just us."

“Yeah!” Dustin grinned. “That’s a great idea- You’re so smart, Jake.” He giggled and wobbled back and forth. Jake laughed with him, and looked at him expectantly. Dustin eventually stopped laughing and stared at Jake. “...What’re you looking at me for? Is there something on my face?”

Jake shook his head. “I’m still waiting for you to put down a card.”

Oh. _…Oh!!_ “OH- Right, oh my God I’m so stupid right now-” Dustin took another shot, just for kicks, and put down a card without looking at it.

“Uh… That’s a green two.” Jake said, confused.

 _He is so smart._ “Yes. It is.”

“You gotta put one down that matches, dude.”

And that made Dustin _crack. Up._ The mishap was the most hilarious thing that’s happened all day, and he started falling backwards because he was laughing so hard.

Jake let out a short “Woah-” and leaned over, quickly placing his hands behind Dustin’s back to keep him from falling.

Dustin slowly stopped laughing and stared at Jake. “…Hi.” He smiled, looping his arms around Jake’s neck, so his weight wasn't entirely on Jake’s arms.

“…Hi.” Jake laughed awkwardly.

He looked so _perfect._ His lopsided grin, his deep brown eyes, his chiseled jaw, his… lips… Dustin was staring, he knew that, and he knew Jake knew, because it looked like Jake was staring, too.

They just looked at each other for a while.

Eventually, after however long that moment stretched on, Jake cleared his throat and let go of Dustin, causing Dustin to lose his hold on Jake and fall to the floor on his back.

“I think that’s enough Uno for today…” Jake mumbled, starting to put the cards back in the tiny box.

“You made me fall, Jake.” Dustin whined, not bothering to get up.

Jake just looked at Dustin and smiled for a split second. “You should get up, then.”

Dustin groaned and flopped his arms back, behind his head, causing his shirt to ride up an inch. “Don’t wanna.”

He saw Jake glance at the strip of skin Dustin exposed, then back at the cards, which he’d finished packing up. “You gotta, though.”

“Jaaaaaake…” Dustin closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, resting on his upper arm.

“Dustiiiiiin!” Jake laughed, getting up with the box in his hand.

Dustin raised his arms up, reaching towards Jake. “Help meeeeeeee…”

Jake smiled fondly at Dustin and grabbed his arms, pulling him up.

“Thank youuuuu,” Dustin stood up fully and hugged Jake tight, pressing his cheek against Jake’s shoulder.

Jake patted Dustin’s back. “I need to put the game away, bud.”

“Just put it on the table, you’ve got all summer to put it away.”

Jake sighed and set the box on the table, then wrapped his arms around Dustin, hugging him back. He had to lean down a bit to do so, due to being several inches taller than Dustin.

Dustin gave a satisfied hum. “D’you feel any better?”

“I think so. And I’m pretty drunk, so that helps.”

“I’m pretty drunk, too.” Dustin laughed.

Jake laughed with him. “No, dude, you’re _super_ drunk.”

“Mmmm, maybe…” They were still hugging. What was it about them and hugs that lasted way too long?

“What do you wanna do now?” Jake idly breathed, his chest rising and falling against Dustin’s. Such a simple action, he probably wasn’t even thinking about it, but it made Dustin truly appreciate this moment.

“Hmm…” Dustin threw around ideas in his head. He had to try really hard to not suggest making out. “We could go in your room and watch a movie?”

“Air Bud?” Jake replied eagerly.

Dustin giggled. “Sure.”

Jake let go of Dustin and led him upstairs, up to Jake’s bedroom.

It’s been a while since Dustin’s been up here, and he noticed a slight change in decor. After a full year of becoming everyone’s favorite freshman, Jake apparently decided he needed to use the top of his wardrobe to display all the trophies he’s gotten. His old posters of baseball players and dogs had been replaced with… modern abstract art? Dustin wasn’t sure what was going on there, but he wasn’t gonna ask.

Dustin noticed that Jake had dedicated half of the wall across from the window for pinning up printed pictures of Jake and his friends. Dustin saw himself in quite a few of these.

“I didn’t know you printed out photos of us…” Dustin tilted his head up to see the photos pinned close to the ceiling.

“Oh,” Jake sat on his bed and grabbed the remote for the T.V. on the opposite wall. “Yeah, I wanted to be able to remember the fun times we had this year. It’s better than anything in the yearbook, y’know?”

Dustin wasn’t sure if the buzz in his brain that made him blush, or just the notion that Jake cared _that much._ “…Yeah.”

Jake turned on the T.V. “C’mon, dude, get over here.”

“Oh! Right.” Dustin stumbled onto the bed, kind of falling over on his way up, with his face planted in Jake’s leg, which made Jake laugh, which made Dustin laugh. Eventually, he figured out what he was doing and sat next to Jake on the mattress. He knew he was sitting too close, especially considering how big the bed was, but he liked it.

Jake was about to start the movie, his thumb hovering over the play button on the remote, but something stopped him. “Wait,” He turned to Dustin, who was dutifully staring up at him. “Should we make popcorn?”

“Yes. Oh my God, yes, you’re so smart.” Dustin started scooting backwards, towards the edge of the bed. “I’ll go make it, I’ll be right back-” He overestimated how far he was from the edge and pushed himself straight off, plummeting to the carpet with a yelp, flailing his arms to no avail. “Ack-!”

“Dustin-!” Jake looked over the edge of the mattress, seeing Dustin, who was laughing his ass off, his head facing the ceiling, his back on the carpet, and his legs resting against the side of the bed, at a 90 degree angle from his torso. His arms were laying on either side of him, and it didn’t look like he planned on getting up anytime soon.

“Oh my God, dude.” Jake laughed lightly. “Are you hurt?” Dustin did not respond, because he couldn’t stop laughing. Jake just clicked his tongue and shook his head. He got up from the bed and started to head towards the door. “You can get up yourself, I’ll make the popcorn.” Jake stepped over Dustin on his way out of the room.

“Hey, hold on!” Dustin scrambled to get up and followed Jake out.

By the time Dustin reached the staircase, Jake was already a few steps down, and Dustin decided that if he wanted to catch up, he’d have to go down two steps at a time, especially considering Jake’s extra leg length.

He aimed for the stair two steps down, but wasn’t paying too much attention, and accidentally stepped on the edge of the first stair. His foot slipped, and Dustin began to tumble forwards. “Ah-!” Apparently, he couldn’t just stay standing for two seconds today.

Jake, oblivious to the impending catastrophe, was mid-step on his way down, when Dustin crashed face-first into his back, pushing him down.

And then they were both shouting and tumbling down the stairs in a comedically bumpy fashion. Jake took the brunt of the impacts of the stairs, as Dustin was mostly on top of him, and got turned around at some point in the fall, so he was mostly face-up, mostly horizontal. Dustin, on the other hand, was alternating between shouting and laughing, clinging to Jake’s shirt.

When they finally reached the bottom, they’d settled into a position that had Jake kind of laying down on his back, and kind of propping himself up on his elbows, while Dustin was laying on Jake’s chest and squeezing his eyes closed. He eventually opened his eyes and blinked, gaining his bearings.

“Ow.” Jake groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry,” Dustin lifted his head, pushing himself up with his hands on Jake’s chest, until his hands slipped, and he fell back down, his chin hitting Jake’s solar plexus.

Jake let out an “Oof-!” from the impact, and gave up, fully laying down.

Dustin panted for a few seconds and readjusted himself so he could see Jake’s face. “Sorry. Again.”

Jake formed a tired smile, closing his eyes. “You keep me on my toes, Dust.”

Dustin laughed airily and stared at Jake’s face again.

When Jake opened his eyes, he noticed Dustin staring, and started staring in return. “…Hey.”

“Hey…” Dustin smiled.

Jake swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to ignore the burning he felt in his chest. He began to forget about the aching pain in his back. “…Hey…” He said again.

Dustin gently bit the side of his tongue, knowing that the racing in his heart wasn’t just due to the fall down the stairs. “Hey…” He replied.

Their eye contact lasted some amount of time that neither of them could quite identify. Dustin knew that if he was ever going to initiate anything with Jake, it had to be now, but he feared the possibility that he was just drunkenly reading into the vibe of the room.

On the other hand: He was essentially pinning his crush to the floor, and he was hot and perfect and Dustin wanted to kiss him.

And so.

He did.

Dustin closed his eyes, lowered his head and pressed his lips against Jake’s, letting out a pleased hum. Years of pining built up into this one little movement and it was _worth it._ Jake’s lips were very soft and nice, even better than he ever thought lips could feel. …Maybe he just thought they were better because of how drunk he was.

But that was only half of fulfilling the fantasy. Dustin still had to wait for Jake to kiss back, otherwise this whole thing will mean nothing. Until then, Dustin was just… kissing him.

Wow, holy fuck, he was _kissing him._

He couldn’t see Jake’s reaction, all he could see was the back of his eyelids, pitch black. It was excruciating, and terrifying, and amazing, and he was so scared, and so excited.

For a little bit, nothing happened, just a one-way kiss.

And then it happened.

Jake kissed back.

It was _fucking AWESOME._ Dustin kissed Jake. Jake kissed back. Fucking- _Wow._

After a few seconds, Jake pulled away, but he lingered close to Dustin’s lips. “Dustin- I’m- Uh… I’m not- Not- Uh-”

“Gay?” Dustin finished his sentence for him.

Jake slowly nodded.

Dustin would’ve been scared. But Dustin Kropp doesn’t get scared. Dustin Kropp gets what he wants.

He smiled. “Then why’d you kiss me back?”

Jake blinked, a bit confused. “…Um… I dunno…” He exhaled through his nose, like a bored teenager at 2 A.M. seeing something they found mildly funny on the internet.

“You wanna do that again?” Dustin cupped Jake’s cheeks.

“I, uh…” Jake’s voice trailed off.

Dustin trailed his thumb along Jake’s cheekbone. “I want you to say yes. If you don’t-… I just want you to want it, too.”

Jake furrowed his brows and bit his bottom lip. He sighed and kissed Dustin again, closing his eyes and tilting his head.

“Mm-!” Dustin kissed back nearly immediately. This kiss was a lot better, mostly because Jake initiated it, and that made Dustin feel desired.

It started pretty tame, but pretty soon, Dustin got eager. He gently bit Jake’s lower lip, which made Jake impulsively part his lips, which meant Dustin could-

And then Jake was pulling away again. “Dustin- Wait a second.”

“Something wrong?” Dustin frowned.

“This is…” Jake grimaced. “…This is probably the worst possible place we could, uh… This isn’t very comfortable. My back hurts.”

“Yeah…?” Dustin smiled and started kissing Jake’s jaw.

Jake let out a relaxed sigh. “Yeah… We’re drunk, man…”

“We are.” Dustin confirmed.

“And I just broke up with Chloe, like… today.”

“Mhm…?” Dustin adjusted himself so he could start kissing Jake’s neck. He felt Jake tilt his head to the side, giving Dustin more room.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Jake almost whispered.

“Then why are we doing it?” Dustin muttered against Jake’s skin, smiling. He knew why, and he knew Jake knew why.

_Because we want to._

Jake was silent, and he just let Dustin keep kissing his neck for a while.

Meanwhile, Dustin began exploring Jake’s torso with his hands, running across the surface of Jake’s shirt. He seemed to linger around the sides of Jake’s chest, and Jake wasn’t doing anything to stop it.

Dustin’s left hand wandered down and hitched its thumb on the hem of Jake’s shirt, just as Dustin stopped kissing Jake’s neck and began to yawn. He sighed and rested his forehead on Jake’s collarbone.

“You’re tired already?” Jake gently pulled Dustin’s hand out from under the hem of his shirt.

Dustin just hummed and chuckled in response, then yawned again.

“Yeah, you’re tired.” Jake smiled.

It was true, Dustin was getting really tired, but he didn’t want to be. He wanted to keep kissing Jake, otherwise he was worried it would end up being a dream.

There they were, Dustin on top of Jake, uncomfortably stacked at the bottom of Jake’s stairs, with some horrible secret developed between them. A horrible, lovely, terrifying, _perfect_ secret.

Jake was warm, and Dustin’s eyelids were getting heavy. He felt Jake wrap his arms around Dustin’s waist. They were done with kissing today, but this was good, too.

He fell asleep with his cheek pressed against Jake’s upper chest.

Dustin never liked Jake and Chloe’s relationship in his freshman year at Middleborough.

But now that Chloe removed herself from the equation, and now that Dustin knew that Jake wasn’t opposed to him…

He was only just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a million different WIPs as well as a dating sim i should be working on but i wanted to post this for dustin's meta-birthday (2 years ago i started writing him). hope you enjoy!


End file.
